Love?
Love? ''Follow: The beginning ''If you forget the feeling of love. You can not live in this world. Because love is everything you have. Than hate will take over your body and you will never find love again. I know that very well. Cause I'm the hate itself. Because I am Yin. He's lips touched mine and I froze. I never felt this warm before. What is this feeling? Does everybody feels this? Or is it just me? He pulled his lips away and looked at me. I was stunned. I barely knew this guy and allready have this kind of feeling with him. I looked upon him. "What just happend?" I asked really confused. "I don't know, but... It felt really good." he said and came very close. "But that feeling... What was that?" I said not knowing what the feeling meant. "Well..." he said not knowing what to say "That depends on the feelings that you feel." he said and looked at me "What do you feel?" he asked curious. "I feel very warm." I said honest. "That's good." he said smiling "Do you feel something else?" he asked. "I don't know. I think nothing." I said and it appeared that he was sad of my answer. "Is everything ok?" I asked worried about him. "Yeah." he said with his voice that tried to get friendly, but it was not. "Did I said something wrong?" I asked. "No." he said and rolled his eyes. "Don't roll with your eyes!" I yelled angrily at him. I shocked of myself. He looked shocked too. "I'm sorry." I said and almost cried. "No, I'm sorry. I did very rude to you." he said ashamed. I looked shocked. "I'm going." I just said and walked away. "Wait!" he shouwed and grabbed my arm. "I don't even know your name! So please tell me. What's your name?" he asked. "My name is Myuu. Myuu Sama." I said and walked further. "Myuu Sama." he said and walked in the other direction than me. I walked and walked and I didn't know where I was going. I walked and walked and then remembered that I didn't asked his name. "Oh, I'm so stupid!" I shouted mentaly. I walked further. "He was so handsome! And I think that he's intrestited in me! But I let him go! I'm so stupid, stupid!" I shouted mentaly when I was slappng myself on the head. I stopped walking and saw a temple on the mountain. I tought maybe someone knew me there. So I walked to the temple. When I was to the front door (well portal) my eyes widend. It was so big! I saw a group of guys in a gray costume. They were bare. When they saw me. They stopted with what they were doing and stared at me. It was creepy. A bared guy walked over too a brown haired guy with a yellow streak. The boythumb|The boy with brown hair and a yellow streak... wachted at me and walked over. "Hello. Can I help you?" he asked with a big and lovely smile. It was beautiful, but the one of that red haired guy was more beautiful. "Well I just wanna know if somebody knows me here. So does somebody knows me here?" I asked and he nod his head. I looked sad down. "Hey, but maybe somebody of my students (well they were learning something of him) know you." he said and offered me his hand. I took his hand and walked with him to his students. We talked too all his students (well kids that were there also) and none of them knew me. Then I stud stunned. Right there. A few meters from me... He stood there. He: the beautiful one. He: the cute one. He my world. He just stood there, staring at me. I blushed and he grinned. A few minutes later I realized he wasn't alone. There were other people with him. I studied them one by one. The first one I saw, was the one who he was talking to. It was a girl with maroon hair and she smiled to him. I was frustrated because she was smiling so lovely. It was clear that she was in love with him. There was also a guy standing next to the girl. He looked also frustrated because she was smiling lovely at him. I think he is in love with her. But then I saw something. Something that my overdue notice. That guy just looks exactly like me! I was stunned. Then, when I had collected all my courage, I walked over them. The guy with the beautiful smile and red spiky hair, my world, stared at me when I was walking over. It looked like he didn't want to mis every step I was taking. I stood still en he looked suprised. He held out his hand and gives with one hand gesture that I had to come. I blushed a little and walked to them. When I arrived, he smiled sweetly at me, but the girl gave me withering look. I smiled friendly at him en egnored the maroon haired girl and studied the boy that looks exactly like me. When he had me trough, he looked suprised. His eyes widend when he saw me better. "You look exactly like me." he said suprised with his a littlethumb|The boy that looks exactly like me... My twin...? low voice. "Yeah, I noticed too." I said and looked also suprised. "But how is that possible?" he asked very suprised and studied me meanwhile. "I don't know." I admidend. "Maybe you are lost twins." the red spiky haired boy, my world, said with his sweetly voice. "I love your voice." I said mentally, but then realized something that he said. "Twins?" me and the boy, that looks exactly like me, said together. ''To be continued...'' Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Waterkoeler Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Drama Categorie:Dashan Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Romance Categorie:Yin Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Love Categorie:Anime